


The Color Of Your Smile

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was wearing that shit eating grin that always made Remus nervous. “You should know better than to ignore me, Moony.”</p>
<p>Remus stuck his chin out. “What are you going to do?” he asked, challenging him. He knew quite well what Sirius was about to do.</p>
<p>Sirius tilted his head, observing him for a short moment. Remus was aware of how close they were, and for a second he thought that he had changed his mind. That this scene would end differently. But as soon as Sirius gave a brief glance to his scattered books Remus knew that his intentions were still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Of Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Sirius had always used colors to describe seasons. For example; winter was white and silver. White, for the thick snowflakes blurring his vision and ruining his hair. For the icy ground that he had to skate over for several months. For the early morning sun’s reflection that almost blinded him.

Silver, for the glittering windows and pavements that made him feel good inside. For the countless decorations once Christmas came around. For the shimmering shadows in the afternoons.

James had teased him mercilessly when he told him this one evening a few years ago. “You’ve got a poet inside of you, Padfoot,” he’d said, to which Sirius had thrown several pillows at him.

He couldn’t help but keep seeing things as colors, though. Spring was pink, summer was blue and green, and autumn was a beautiful shade of orange.

The problem was that autumn was also a very ugly shade of gray, especially during the sudden yet slow transition to winter. Sirius hated that period.

He shuddered as he walked through the vacated halls, steering his exhausted legs toward the Gryffindor common room. What he really needed was a huge glass of butterbeer to warm him up. Or firewhiskey. Whichever.

When he entered the crowded room he knew that he would get neither, and he roamed the room sadly with his eyes, finding James and Peter sitting at a table in the corner, completely submerged in their homework. Remus was nowhere in sight.

He walked toward the dormitory without greeting his friends. Him interrupting them wouldn’t do any good anyway. He really really disliked late November days.

Remus barely had time to react before Sirius had slid between the limited space between him and the wall next to his bed, almost crushing Remus’ notes in the process.

“Hey, you,” Remus said, looking up from his book. “How was detention?”

Sirius buried his face in Remus’ neck, inhaling the scent of him. “Oh, it was magnificent. I’m definitely looking forward to doing this next Saturday as well.”

Remus grinned. “Serves you right. Try not to get caught next time.”

Sirius snorted, looking up to glare playfully at him. “I will never forgive you guys for getting away.”

Remus shrugged. “Keep up next time.” He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ temple.

They spent the next 20 minutes in silence; Remus with his face stuck in his book and Sirius with his face stuck in Remus’ neck, shoulder, chest, arm. He really couldn’t keep still, and Remus’ concentration irritated him.

“Hey, come on,” he whined for the third time in five minutes. “Put that away for a little while.”

“I can’t. I need to revise, Sirius.”

“But I’m bored.”

“Then pick up a book yourself.”

“No.”

Remus didn’t reply, just turned the page.

“Oh, you’re ignoring me now?”

Remus’ lips twitched, but he said nothing.

“Moony?” Sirius dragged out the word, almost singing it. “Can you even focus with me talking?”

Say what you want about Sirius Black; he didn’t appreciate being ignored by someone he cared about.

In a matter of seconds all of Remus’ books and notes were on the floor, spread out through the room as if they had been thrown, which, incidentally, they had. If Remus suddenly kicking out and causing them to fly counted as a throw, that is.

It was like Remus had sensed what was coming and had tried to sit up before Sirius pinned him, but he’d only succeeded in saving his books from being crushed as Sirius straddled his hips.

Sirius was wearing that shit eating grin that always made Remus nervous. “You should know better than to ignore me, Moony.”

Remus stuck his chin out. “What are you going to do?” he asked, challenging him. He knew quite well what Sirius was about to do.

Sirius tilted his head, observing him for a short moment. Remus was aware of how close they were, and for a second he thought that he had changed his mind. That this scene would end differently. But as soon as Sirius gave a brief glance to his scattered books Remus knew that his intentions were still the same.

Remus grabbed at his thighs, squeezing them, trying to fight back before it was too late. Sirius gave a little yell, his legs jerking and his hands latching onto Remus’ wrists.

“Oh, you’re so in for it now.”

Sirius pinned his hands above his head, using his free hand to start poking at his belly. Remus let out small shriek, which returned with every poke to his sensitive skin. He bucked his hips in his attempt to curl up, but Sirius was sitting in the way. The result would probably make them both blush if it weren’t for the playful atmosphere.

Remus started laughing soon enough; loudly and clearly and oh so happily. He’d never admit it, but they both knew he loved this.

“Padfohohoot!” he cried, throwing his head back.

“Screaming my name, huh?” Sirius teased. “Think it’ll give you relief?”

Remus huffed through his laughter, glaring at him mentally. He felt his face heat up due to lack of oxygen. Sirius had a way of throwing him into hysterics almost instantly.

“What is this? A ticklish neck?” Remus squealed as Sirius went for one of his worst spots, making him scrunch up his shoulders in order to try to protect himself. It didn’t work.

“Dohohon’t!” Remus pleaded, his feet kicking. He really couldn’t stand having his neck tickled.

“Don’t? But you love this, don’t you?” Remus didn’t have to reply for him to know the truth.

Sirius’ fingers were light and careful and so very unbearable. His mere touch made Remus writhe, squeeze his eyes shut, feel as if he was going insane. Sirius knew what he was doing, all right.

A sudden squeeze to his thigh made him kick out, his eyes flying open. “No!” he exclaimed, giggling when Sirius gave another squeeze.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?” Sirius moved downward, scribbling his fingers behind Remus’ knee. “Does this tickle, Moony?”

“Yehehes!” Remus pulled at his trapped hands, feeling himself get weaker and weaker after every tickle.

“Good.”

Remus hadn’t expected the fingers to go for his ribs, so he let out a yell, managing to pull one hand free. He tried to bat Sirius’ hand away. “Come ohohon!”

Sirius was grinning like a maniac. “What’s wrong, Moony?”

“Stohohop it!” Remus grabbed Sirius’ wrist, pushing it away from his sensitive skin. “No more,” he pleaded.

“I guess you’ve had enough,” Sirius replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “But no more studying for tonight, you hear me?”

Remus nodded, the smile on his face breathtaking.

Sirius ended up curled up in Remus’ arms as Remus played with his hair. Sirius told him about the days being gray and how cold they made him feel, but that he knew that he was safe in Remus’ embrace. Remus responded by pressing a kiss to his temple.

They both fell asleep and didn’t wake up until late the next morning.


End file.
